fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Joey Fullborn
Joey Fullborn (ジョイ・フルボーン Joi Furubōn) is a Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild. He joined around the same time as Wang ChanJi, and therefore the two are often partners and rivals. Appearence Joey is an extremely muscular Mage that has honed just about every visible muscle he has. He used to have a tattoo on his chest that had the letters 'K', 'S', and a symbol of a broken heart. However, in order to join a bodybuilding contest, he washed it off with a potion. He has short black hair and wears a pair of long orange pants. His first appearance however wasn't as muscular as it is right now. His chest also had the kanji '愛’ tattoo in addition to the other letters and symbols. Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Joey is first seen together with Nab when the guild quakes, signaling the arrival of Phantom Lord's walking guild. Joey is seen watching with the rest of the guild as Jose Porla unleashes his shades after Erza Scarlet takes the brunt of Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 12 Joey is later seen looking up as the Phantom Lord guild transforms into Phantom MK II.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 7 When all members of the Element 4 are defeated, Joey is seen watching as the Phantom MK II begins to collapse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 3 He is then listening as Jose reveals that his guild has captured Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 13 After the Fairy Tail-Phantom Lord war, Joey is surprised as the Rune Knights arrive and interrogate all the members on the scene except Mystogan.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Page 3 Joey then witnesses Erza arguing with Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Page 8 Fighting Festival arc Joey is seen listening to Mirajane, along with the other guild mates, when Natsu and Gajeel start an all-out guild war.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 12-17 Joey is then present at the Miss Fairy Tail contest as Laxus and his bodyguards arrive and start the Fighting Festival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 During the Fighting Festival, Joey battles Wang ChanJi.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 109, Page 4 Later, along with Wang ChanJi, he listens to Erza explaining about the Thunder Palace and presumably destroys one of the Thunder Lacrimas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 9-14 When Laxus arrives at the guild, Joey expresses his displeasure along with Wang ChanJi and Mikuni Shin.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 7-9 Oración Seis arc Joey, along with the rest of the guild, listens to Mirajane as she explains all about Dark Guilds. He and Wang ChanJi underestimate the power of the Oración Seis Guild, after it is revealed that the Dark Guild consists of only a few powerful members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 13 Edolas arc Joey, along with the rest of the guild, happily welcomies Wendy and Carla when they join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8 He is then seen at Wendy and Carla's Welcome Party.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Later, he is sucked through the Anima and turned into lacrima along with the rest of the guild members and the whole town of Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are freed thanks to Mystogan who returns everyone back to Earth Land (excluding Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Erza, Gajeel, Carla, and Happy), through the Reverse Anima Process; and so he, like all the rest of the guild and Magnolia, is unaware of the events of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 189, Pages 12-16 Tenrou Island arc After the other Mages return from Edolas, Joey celebrates with the rest of the guild because of Lisanna's return and laughs when he learns about the personality of Natsu's Edolas counterpart.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 5 Grand Magic Games arc Joey attends Day 5 of the Grand Magic Games, sitting in the audience alongside the rest of the Fairy Tail Guild. During Laxus' battle against Jura Neekis and Orga Nanagear, Joey watches on in awe as Jura makes quick of Orga.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Page 11 Joey is seen after the Grand Magic Games have come to a close. The King of Fiore accumulates all of the Mages from all Guilds to acknowledge them of the impending disaster and what the Kingdom plans to do to combat against the calamity. The King continues on to request for their assistance against the remaining Dragons who survive from the Eclipse Plan, to which Joey and the rest of the Mages all agree in unison.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 12-14 Magic & Abilities Muscle Speak (マッスルスピーク Massuru Supīku): A type of supporting Magic. By chanting some incantations, he can increase the muscle mass of his surrounding allies. However, to increase the efficiency, the Caster's body must also be well-toned. Thus, he has yet to miss even one day of exercise. Trivia *His teeth tend to fall off without much warning. *His appearance is based on Hiro Mashima's current assistant, Ueda I, who is also quite muscular. Even the frequency of daily muscle training is about the same. Battles & Events *Fairy Tail vs. Jose's Shades *Wang ChanJi vs. Joey Fullborn References Navigation Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Characters Category:Male